I do love you
by pink-star210
Summary: My version of what would of happened if Zoe could have kids and Nick didnt have his brain tumor
1. Chapter 1

Dr Hanna had stepped outside the ED to have a fag when the all too familiar voice popped up behind her.

"Now now Dr Hanna what have I told you about these little fag breaks" Mr Jordon said approaching her and giving her a quick kiss. They had been dating for about 5 months now and Nick basically lived at Zoe's.

"Eh that they will ruin my health by any chance" She said looking up at him

"You know me inside out" He said giving her arse a quick squeeze before walking away. Zoe looked at him and then lit up her fag. She stood outside for about 5 minutes when an ambulance came and Dixie and Jeff came running out and Zoe went and caught up with them.

"Suspected RTA has suffered possible broken left leg. We gave him 10 of morphine on scene he was said to be unconscious but is fully awake now, on 3, 1, 2, 3 lift" And the Resus team lifted the man onto the bed.

"Hello I'm Doctor Hanna and I'm your doctor today" She said shining a light in his eyes

"Could you tell me where you are please?"

"Eh is it Holby city don't really know but I know im in a hospital" He said

"Okay well how about the Year and month"

"2011 and June"

"Okay" Zoe said moving up his jeans to see the damage his leg was all swollen and bruised

"Can you feel this" She asked tapping a pen o his foot"

"Yep"

"Okay well I'm not too happy with this so I'll send you up to X-ray so I can see what's happening" She called on Jeff to take him up to X-ray and she walked over to the nurses' station to see some patient files. She put her head in her hands and sighed she hadn't been feeling right all day and she knew why but she hadn't been able to speak to Nick much today.

"Okay Dr Hanna" Tess said from behind her

"Yea just not feeling to good"

"Well why you don't go take a little time off I'll get someone to cover for you"

"Thanks Tess if you're sure" She said standing up and walked into her office, She went and sat down in her office seat and tried to get some work done so she took some painkillers and settled down. She must have fallen asleep as she was woken by Nick knocking on her door.

"Eh come in" She said as she woke herself up and straightened her hair

"Do you want to come home or do you just want to sleep here" He asked walking over to her. She looked at her clock 5.30 wow she must have fallen asleep.

"Yea sorry just fallen asleep didn't feel too well" She said getting her stuff together before walking out the ED and into Nicks car.

"Anything you want to do tonight" He asked

"Cuddle up beside you and sleep I feel awful" She said strapping herself in.

"Whatever my lady wants" They drove home drifting in and out of conversation. When they got in Zoe took off her shoes and dumped her handbag and went and had a quick shower leaving Nick to make some tea. She stood in the shower the water running down her body she felt really sick but she just couldn't find any time to tell Nick. She got out the shower and into her PJs she stood and looked at it for a moment she would have to tell him sometime so put it down and walked downstairs to find Nick had made her tea and set it all out and carried it through on a tray so it was waiting for her.

"Aww thanks babe" She said sitting down beside him

"Just taking care of my beautiful" she loved it when he spoke to her like that. They tucked into their dinner and watched a bit of TV when they decided nothing was on so put a DVD on. Zoe snuggled down so she was resting her head on Nicks knees and slowly fell asleep. When the DVD had finished Nick carried her upstairs and tucked her into bed before joining her.


	2. Chapter 2

Zoe woke up the next morning dripping with sweat and a sore stomach again. She sat up a bit a looked down on Nick still sleeping and then suddenly her mouth filled with this horrible tasting mush and she ran through to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. She tried to stand up but it came again, then Nick came running through.

"Zoe babe what's happening" He said bending down and moving her hair out her face for her as she threw up once again

"I don't know Nick I got something to tell you later" She said flushing the loo.

"Okay well let's get you cleaned up and I'll make some breakfast" He said wiping her mouth with a bit of toilet paper. 5 minutes later Zoe had got herself changed and went downstairs.

"Nick baby come here a minute" She called though to him as she went and sat on the sofa

"What's up?" He asked coming and sitting beside her.

"I'm Pregnant" She said trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"Zoe that's amazing when did you find out" He said clearly over the moon and he pulled her in for a hug.

"Just yesterday"

"How far gone are you"

"Well it said 3 months"

"Right okay that's today sorted we're going to get you booked in for a scan" He said playing with her hair as she played with the hairs on his chest. She nodded and gave him a quick kiss.

"Oh and before you ask yea I will give up fags and drink as long as you give up drink as well" She said standing up to get some breakfast

2 hours later they arrived at the hospital, they walked in hand in hand and got told there would be an appointment in half an hour so they took a seat and started looking at the leaflets, Nick started pointing out all the stuff that would be good for her and the baby, Zoe eventually stopped listening and started reading a magazine on the table

"Dr Hanna and Mr Jordon please" The nurse called through to them, they both stood up and followed the nurse into a small room

"Just take a seat and I'll be back in a minute" the nurse said and she walked out.

"Well I do hope my department does not walk out on patients" Nick said

"Shut up Mr" She said hitting him across the arm then the nurse walked back in.

"Right Zoe if you just want to come lie up here and we'll get going" Said the nurse, she stood up and Nick gave her hand a quick squeeze, she walked over and lay on the bed while the nurse lifted her top up a bit.

"This will be a bit cold okay" Said the nurse and she squeezed the gel on her stomach Nick walked over and stood beside her as the nurse put the camera on her, she searched around a bit and found a little blob and behind it another blob.

"Okay well you're going to have twins do you want to know what sex they are" Zoe looked up nodded and gave her hand another tight squeeze

"Eh yes please"

"Right ok well you have a little girl and boy do you want a photo"

"yea thanks" The nurse walked away and came back with 2 photos in her hand

"Right well you're okay to go" she said while wiping Zoe's stomach. She hopped off the bed and they both walked out together.

"Well what do you want to do now" Nick asked putting his arms around her waist

"Shopping" she said a smile appearing on her face.

"Whatever you want" He said pulling her into his car and driving into town. They parked the car in the shopping centre car park and got out; they decided to take the lift down as they were on one of the higher up floors.

"So where do you want to go" Nick asked placing her hair behind her ears .

"Well I need new shoes and I guess I'll need new clothes and we could maybe get some stuff for these two" She said putting both their hands on her stomach

"You bet we can" He said as the lift arrived on the second floor. First they went into Debenhams and Zoe got new shoes and several tops and trousers, it all came to £100 but Nick insisted on paying for it. They then went and got some lunch in the nearest restraunt which again Nick payed for and then they wondered around and found mother care so went in and got loads of baby clothes, toys, bottles, bowls ECT.

"You didn't need to get all this" Zoe said as they walked back to the car.

"Yea well I wanted to treat the 3 most important people on my life didn't I" He said paying for the ticket.


End file.
